Clinical Directors Network (CDN), with its PBRN partners, including ACCESS, CCHERS, CHARN (AAPCHO, ALLIANCE, FENWAY, OCHIN, CDMCC) and NYCRING, seeks to build the infrastructure for a network (N2) of primary care practice-based research networks in primary care practices in medically underserved communities using evidence-based practices for clinical research management (CRM) and knowledge transfer (KT) in order to accelerate selection, design, initiation, completion, dissemination and implementation of research that: (a) improves patient outcomes, (b) has widespread utility within the national (and international) clinical and public health domains, and (c) does not compromise patient safety. Specific Aims: To develop a scalable infrastructure for shared research conduct and dissemination within a consortium of well-established practice-based research networks (PBRNs). This infrastructure will be accomplished by adopting elements of five evidence-based practices and best practices (EBP-BPs) that have been demonstrated to be effective at transforming clinical research into a more clinician-engaged, cost effective, accelerated research and translation model, with significant clinical and public health impact. To facilitate and accelerate dissemination and implementation of clinical research findings through early and ongoing clinician, engagement and buy-in. This will be accomplished by active clinician participation from the inception of a given study, with respect to the: a. relevance of the research questions to primary care patient populations (concept and meaningfulness) b. design of the study to follow established workflow routines in clinical practice, analysis, feedback and utilization c. engagement of active clinician-researchers as the best educators as well as the best advocates of new knowledge dissemination and implementation that they were responsible for producing* PUBLIC EALTH RELEVANCE: This proposal research seeks to build a network of practice-based research networks (N2-PBRN) to apply evidence-based practices to produce new knowledge and transform clinical practice through rapid dissemination and implementation of knowledge into clinical practice. N2- PBRNs serve a disproportionate number of underserved populations, who are at high chronic disease morbidity/mortality risk.